


5 Photos Bucky took of Steve, and 1 Photo Steve took of Bucky

by mybrotherharry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky thinks he is not jealous of Peggy Carter Bucky is Wrong, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, I am team Bucky Barnes gets some goddamn rest, I usually only write Stony but the things I do for my best friend let me tell you, Jealousy, M/M, Obliviousness, Photography, Pining, Romance, friends!stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry
Summary: Tony gives the newly restored Winter soldier a StarkPhone, and quickly Bucky realizes that you can take photos of people with it.The title is pretty much the summary.





	5 Photos Bucky took of Steve, and 1 Photo Steve took of Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic/gifts).



> To Bookaholic, in light of recent turbulences in our friendship, as reassurance that we're as solid as Steve and Bucky. End of the line, pal.
> 
> Also, here is the fluffiest fluffy Stucky fic I have been promising you.

 

**Photo #1**

Photo 1 is taken in the early hours of the morning.

Steve is passed out next to the Winter Soldier's bed in the medical wing. Restraints are still around Bucky's wrists and ankles, because even though Shuri and Tony are brilliant, and BARF is working at making Bucky whole again, he isn't quite ready to be given his independence yet. T'Challa trusts him, but trusting himself is going to take some getting used to. Either way, Bucky isn't putting someone like Shuri at risk. She reminds him of his own Rebecca. 

It is a very early hour, judging by the sunlight coming through the windows. Tony is snoring on one of the couches, Shuri wrapped in another chair, both of them have passed out after nearly forty hours of non-stop genius-ing, tablets on their chests. There is remnant of Sharpie ink on Tony's face.

But Bucky's attention is all on Steve, who is asleep with one cheek resting on his bicep, drooling a little bit, because there are moments when that super soldier serum lends no dignity. His hair is the shining gold of the early morning sun, and Bucky's breath catches in his throat. He reaches for the Starkphone Tony gave him, and takes a picture, because these days, Steve's eyes are eternally sad, and Bucky is the reason why, so don't sue him for wanting a memory of Steve happy, peaceful and content with the world.

 

**Photo #2**

Shit happens to the Avengers. It's like their main thing. They are Earth's Mightiest HeroesTM and shit happens to them. This week's victim is Tony, because Loki is a gigantic asshole (that's the other main thing about the Avengers, that soon enough, Loki is gonna show up and be a dick to you).  
  
In a demonstration of his dickishness, he turns Tony into a five year old, and suddenly all the Avengers are stuck taking care of a wide eyed, smart, but warily quiet five year old. A five year old who, not once, not even in scary circumstances, not with gun fire exploding over his head, asks for his mom and dad. The Avengers try very hard to not think about this fact.   
  
Why is this a problem? For one, the kid sticks to Captain America like someone velcro'ed him there. For another, nobody ever thought to warn Bucky that Steve Rogers plus a small child is enough to make him go weak in the knees. 

Bucky spends the entirety of five days that Tony is a child suppressing the urge to say "Awww" and cry into his manly, old-fashioned handkerchief. There is something about watching a kid that small, unquestioningly trust Steve Rogers, gigantic dork.

Tony flinches at loud noises but stays in Steve's arms for the night when he can't sleep. The whole thing is extremely tough on Bucky's poor heart.

The Photo is a good one. It's when the entire team plus mini-Stark go to Coney Island for the Ferris wheel ride.  
  
In the background of the picture is the aforementioned, giant ferris wheel. Clint and Thor are visible as tiny specks. In the foreground stands Steve Rogers, a dopey pink baby bag slung across his torso, holding a pretzel that he is breaking into tiny pieces for the passenger sitting on his shoulders.

Little Tony is on Steve's shoulders, his legs dangling against Steve's chest. He is wearing a tiny baseball cap with the shield on the front, his face is sticky with the remnants of the ice cream cone he wrangled outta Steve (who has never met a child he could say no to), and with one sticky hand in Steve's blonde hair, he reaches for the pretzel with the other.

They are both laughing, sunlight in their eyes, and Bucky's heart fills up.

 

 

**Photo #3**

If you were to ask Bucky to pick one of his photos of Steve that he would like to keep private forever, it is this one. Because the universe sucks majorly, it is also the photo that gets splashed across every news site and social media stream within hours of being taken.

He takes it from a corner of the church, trying to stay hidden, because today is not about him. It is about Steve, and his relationship with Peggy Carter.

Steve has been a mess since he got the text message. He hasn’t cried at all, not in the two hours it took for them to get on a Stark Jet, or in the seven hours on the plane. Steve hasn’t shed one tear. But Bucky knows better, and he knows that Steve is barely holding himself together.

Steve requested to be one of the pallbearers, because of course he did. Bucky is uncomfortable with inserting himself into Steve’s complicated, messed up history with Carter; but he couldn’t let Steve face this alone. His job today, as he had told Sam, is to remain the silent support and offer a shoulder if Steve requests it.

The service is beautiful, filled with speeches from soldiers and agents that Carter had trained. He is surprised by the moving, sincere eulogy Stark gives. Carter had been his godmother. The Avengers are all here, putting up a united front to support Steve and pay their respects to an intelligence visionary.

He takes rthe photo from the back of the chapel, as the casket is being carried out. Steve is in the front, the casket on his left shoulder, and finally, Bucky is relieved to see that the tears are (finally) making their way down his cheeks, his eyes red rimmed.

It is too poignant to not capture. Feeling awful, Bucky takes the picture. Bucky is all about the missed stories, the what-coulda-beens. He’s been thinking a lot about that alternate universe in which he never got on that train, or Steve never put the plane down in the ocean. Would they have built a life? Steve and Peggy could have gotten their happy ending, with a kid and a dog.

The moment is heavy with the life that they could have had.

Steve’s eyes are red rimmed, and the tears are hanging off the cut of his jaw now, flowing down his cheeks. When the procession gets to the end of the aisle, Bucky moves out of the way, only to realize there are reporters and photographers right behind him, obviously taking the same picture from the same angle.

Cursing under his breath, he sends a text to the Avengers group chat.

Within minutes, it is the most retweeted image from the funeral. #Steggy trends for 3 days straight. Bucky hates that for reasons he doesn't want to inspect too closely. 

 

**Photo #4**

Bucky is still the Winter Soldier so there are things, inconvenient things, that he remembers his body wanting. He remembers the red hair of Natalia in Moscow decades ago, and he remembers the warmth of blonde eyelashes against his skin from even farther back.

He may be the Winter Soldier, but he is still only human. He loves Steve Rogers, and it is these inconvenient nudges of his humanity that remind him what it is to lust.

These feelings are accompanied by fear and disgust. Because those thoughts? About _his_ Steve? The dope who didn't know how to run away from a fight? The dork who stuffed newspapers in his shoes to look taller? That Steve? The soldier's heart is racing because of _that_ Steve?

Well, that's that then.

Some context for the ignorant: like most of the Soldier's problems in this new age, this one starts with Tony. To be fair, it's Pepper's fault. It's some charity thing for kids. There isn't a set of words known to have more power over the mind of Steve Rogers. What's more, this is a charity thing for kids _with Asthma_. It's a celebrity calendar, and the deal is to allow people to take borderline erotic inappropriate photos of Steve in a barn. As if this alone isn't enough to set the Soldier's teeth on edge, Steve has to then show up at a celebrity bachelor auction with Tony. This somehow is going to result in other rich people writing massive checks toward curing juvenile diseases.

Really, in his day, there used to be soup kitchens and anonymous patronage. This is ridiculous.

The Soldier is really sad that he isn't allowed to break the dude's camera, every time he thinks about those photos. The lesser spoken of them, the better.

But there is one picture that he took.

This one picture. Its nothing inappropriate, unlike the photo that actually did make it to the calendar. This one is taken during a break, when the photographer had gone away to get some coffee. Its cold in the barn, so Tony, because he is an annoyance like that, handed Steve a backup shirt from the volunteers pile, a dark blue, stretch cotton wonder with his shield on the front.

Everyone else had found the overlap extremely amusing. Steve simply shrugged and pulled it on, grateful for any clothing after nearly 3 hours of shirtless posing.

Tony is cracking jokes and Steve is laughing. With the sunlight behind him, his hands in his pockets, he is laughing, carefree. And Bucky needs to sit down for several minutes because. He loves the man but this is something else. This is want and need from the root of who he is. This is wanting to infuse Steve's breath with his own and clutch at his chest until they are red with the memories that he wants to print on the flesh.

It's good that Bucky takes the picture on his Stark phone, because Bucky ain't sharing this yet.

 

**Photo #5**

 

Phil and Clint decide to get married.

If Nat is to be believed, it has taken them fourteen years, seven months and four days to get to the altar. Clint says that he saw Coulson kill a target with a fountain pen and fell in love right then and there.

What a pair of dorks.

Pepper, who had been heart broken when Phil "died" wouldn't take no for an answer and took over the wedding planning. They are the Avengers. They know how to throw a party. Since Bucky still has Major Issues with people coming at him with sharp objects, Stark lets him skip the tailors and gets him a suit off the rack. What nobody tells Bucky is that Steve wasn't allowed the same excuse.

Seeing Steve come up the makeshift aisle in a bespoke suit, Bucky's throat goes dry.

Fuck.

Fuck.

"What the fuck," he hears Clint curse behind him. "No, no way, no. No. Cap, you need to go back upstairs and put on a burlap sack right now. Phil will take one look at you and leave me."

"Stop being overdramatic, Clint," Natasha smacks him over the head. Bucky thinks that's a little unwarranted, because Clint has a point. He shakes his head, trying to get some blood back into his brain, because what the fuck.

"Jesus Christ," he hears behind him, followed by a loud thump. He is pretty sure that's the sound of Tony walking into a wall. Sure enough, a second later, they hear the cursory "I am okay!"

Steve flushes, and comes up near Bucky. He is batting his goddamn eyelashes at him; Bucky would like to reiterate - what the actual fuck.

"How do I look, Buck?"

The audacity.

"Um," is Bucky's intelligent response.

"Thanks," Steve grins cheekily, the little shit. "You look pretty great too."

"I wasn't kidding about that sack, Rogers!"

They both ignore Clint.

"Who's idea was it to get you a tailored suit?" Bucky asks, finally finding his voice.

"Natasha's. Why?"

"I will have to send her a gift. You look - um - amazing."

Steve goes red. Bucky has the sudden, inexplicable desire to check how far that blush goes. He shakes his head again. God, this was so ridiculous.

"Thanks."

Steve bites his lower lip, staring shyly through his eyelashes at Bucky, and really, Bucky isn't a better man.

"Fuck it," he mutters under his breath and right there, at the front of the aisle, he grabs Steve by the lapels of his coat and kisses him. Moaning, Steve opens his mouth and grants him access, playfully eager. After several people loudly clear their throats around them, they split apart.

Steve's lips are swollen, he looks so wondrously debauched, with his collar loosened and eyes glassy.

Behind him is Phil Coulson, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"While we are all delighted at this turn of events," Phil says, and they both ignore the "FUCKING FINALLY!" from Sam somewhere in the crowd, "if you would please continue after the wedding? Clint's waiting." Phil finishes.

"Right," Steve says, and his fucking ears are red. He is the most adorable creature Bucky's ever laid eyes on.

They both step back to allow the ceremony to continue. It is much later, after Clint's thrown the bouquet and Phil's refused to remove a garter from Clint's person with his teeth when Nat finds Bucky and hands him his phone.

"You were distracted, so I took a picture for you. You can thank me by never breaking his heart."

Bucky smiles at her, and opens the image. Steve's shy smile is captured from earlier, when his suit had been wholesome and free of crinkles. It is neither right now. Steve's jacket is in his arms, and the man himself is dancing in his shirt sleeves with Tony. Thor slipped him some Asgardian booze, which accounts for the fact that Steve is getting more and more handsy with every hour.

"Stevie," Bucky finally prods at Steve's shirt collar from where he is thrown over Tony. "Time to go to bed."

"Bucky!" Steve exclaims in delight at spotting who his rescuer is. "Bucky! You are great! So great! Kiss me."

"Right," Bucky takes over, putting an arm around his waist and nudging him away, leaving Tony to drunkenly slobber all over Bruce instead. "We're going upstairs."

"Kiss me!"

Bucky manages to get him into the elevator before he is wrapped by the strong, patriotic arms of America. His wrists are pinned to the wall of the elevator, and with complete loss of inhibition, Steve thrusts his hips against Bucky's.

"Jesus, Stevie, come on babe, you are killing me!"

He gets them both into Steve's bedroom, and puts him in bed. He pats away Steve's cursory attempt at trying to rip his shirt open.

"Nuh-uh," he tuts. "Not until you are sober."

Steve whines, which Bucky is very flattered about.

"We will have all the time in the world later, babe," he whispers into Steve's ear. "I am never letting you get out of this bed."

Steve shudders, and presses his face into Bucky's chest. "Imma sorry. I got drunk."

"It's okay," Bucky laughs, pressing kisses down Steve's jawline. "You were due."

"Hold me."

"I got you, babe," he kisses Steve's hair, and settles in as the big spoon. "Sleep it off, and we will talk in the morning."

Steve mumbles something that sounds crazily like "I love you," and starts snoring.

Oh yeah, Bucky thinks, it's definitely true love.

 

 

 

**+1**

Steve knows about the ridiculous folder of pictures on Bucky's phone.

He knows because even though Bucky thinks he is sneaky, he is not.

He is more of a sketches and charcoal kind of guy, but the moment is too beautiful to resist. Bucky is gloriously naked, stretched on his front beside Steve, the tousled blue sheets bunched up around his hips and ass, his long legs peeking out from under the blue mess.

His dark hair falls to his shoulders, and Steve's fingers are unconsciously threading through the strands.

Steve knows he is grinning, because he has got everything he ever wanted right here in this bed, and all he wants is to stay like this forever.

Taking care to not wake Bucky, he reaches across him to grab his own phone, and takes a picture.

Saving the image, he figures that it might be a good time to start his own folder of pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo #3 is inspired by [this moment from CA: Civil War. ](http://baffledkingcomposinghallelujah.tumblr.com/post/144114688922/chriservans-shes-gone-in-her-sleep-the)
> 
> Photo #4 is [this demonic picture](http://baffledkingcomposinghallelujah.tumblr.com/post/178110155552/dailymarvelcast-chris-evans-photographed-by) from the Rolling Stone photoshoot of Chris Evans.
> 
> Photo #5 is this gorgeous still from the Fantastic Four movie.  
> 
> 
> For my birthday, all I want this year is for one of you incredible artists to draw up the rest of the photos for me.  
> Come say hi on [tumblr. ](http://baffledkingcomposinghallelujah.tumblr.com)


End file.
